1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having high transmissivity that is capable of simplifying a panel and a method of driving the display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a touch screen panel (TSP) is an input unit disposed on a display device for inputting data by touching it with fingers or other implements. Recently, an integrated type liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, which has a sensing device such as an optical sensor formed on the panel so as to display an image and detect a touch position, is being developed.
The integrated type LCD panel displays an image and detects a position at which an external object, that is, a finger or an implement, touches. The integrated type LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes gate and source lines transmitting a driving signal for displaying an image. The array substrate further includes x-axis and y-axis readout lines transmitting a position signal for detecting a touch position. A change in an electrical characteristic generated when an object touches the panel is transmitted through the x-axis and y-axis readout lines, thereby detecting the touch position.
As mentioned above, the integrated type LCD panel needs to include the readout lines in addition to the gate and source lines for detecting a touch and, accordingly, disadvantageously deteriorates transmissivity compared to an LCD panel that does not have the readout lines and only displays images.